La compañera de celda de Loki Laufeyson
by Watson221B
Summary: Él, que siempre se había sentido solo, había encontrado por fin a una persona que lo comprendía, capaz de sentir su dolor. Ella, por cuya culpa estaba encerrado en aquel lugar; ella, que se encontraba prisionera en aquella misma jaula, en su íntima compañía.
1. Alguien como él

_**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Marvel excepto los creados únicamente a partir de mi imaginación son de mi propiedad.**_

Su voz imperiosa se impuso sobre los gritos provenientes de la histérica multitud. Una sola orden, una sola, y todos los allí presentes se arrodillaron ante él, y sus otras tres figuras fantasmales que cerraban su paso, aprisionándolos como ganado. Su porte majestuoso de esbelta figura los observaba con parsimonia y fría meditación. Se hallaba frente a todos ellos, y su pecho se henchía de orgullo ante su maravillosa obra de sumisión y esclavitud ante aquella insignificante raza.

-¿Esto no os parece, más sencillo? –Preguntó a los asustados midgardianos mientras avanzaba por entre la multitud de cabezas gachas que desviaban la mirada ante su presencia-. ¿No es este vuestro estado natural? –volvió a interrogar con tono burlesco, con la diversión y el regocijó impregnado en sus palabras.

Es la verdad tácita de la humanidad, que deseáis la subyugación. El brillante señuelo de la libertad reduce vuestra alegría de vivir a una loca búsqueda de poder, de identidad.

Se detuvo entre ellos, con aquel tono benévolamente irónico aún haciendo acto de presencia entre la multitud.

-Fuisteis creados, para ser gobernados –explicó, con una paciente sonrisa, como quien imparte una clase a pequeños niños de apenas cinco años, esperando que lo comprendan-. Al final, siempre os arrodillareis.

Creyó al rebaño preparado, listo y consciente de cuál era su lugar en ese amplio universo, siendo de entre los nueve reinos, la raza más inferior, y la más estúpida. Una raza que se empeñaba en destruirse a sí misma. Una raza que necesitaba ser gobernada. Sin embargo, parecían quedar retoños confundidos, rebeldes que ansiaban ese espejismo que era el privilegio a escoger por uno mismo en un mundo como aquel, perteneciendo a una raza como aquella. Un hombre, un anciano que tiempo atrás habría luchado por defender lo que ahora aquel hombre les arrebataba. Habían sido demasiados como él, pero ninguno lo había sido realmente.

-No hay hombres como yo –rió; pérfida y superficialmente ante el comentario que aquel hombre había hecho.

-Sí –insistió el hombre, con calma-. Siempre hay hombres como tú.

Su sonrisa se ensanchó, satisfecha. Era divertido, sin duda observar la influencia de aquellas falsas promesas de libertad en aquellos seres insignificantes.

-Mirad a vuestro anciano, pueblo –pidió volviéndose hacia los demás, mas ninguno quiso atreverse a observar-. Que él os sirva como ejemplo.

Su largo cetro adquirió poder, resplandeciendo cegadoramente ante los ojos del anciano, que asustado cerró los ojos con el placer de saber que nunca se había doblegado ante nadie como él; hombre o no. Sin embargo nada sucedió, pues cuando la sonrisa ávida de poder de Loki se hallaba en su máximo apogeo algo increíblemente usual, cotidiano, algo tan sumamente normal lo desconcertó por completo, provocando que esta se borrara.

Una chica, una joven midgardiana avanzaba desde el fondo de la multitud arrodillada, que se volvía a mirarla, incrédula.

-Perdón, paso, permiso, disculpe –repetía con total naturalidad. Una naturalidad que sirvió para que Loki frunciera el ceño, contrariado y su cetro dejara de irradiar aquella luz penetrante.

Casi parecía que ignorara a la gente que formaba la multitud por la que estaba avanzando, repitiendo con monotonía aquellas palabras amables sin ninguna muestra de cordialidad en ella, solo indiferencia. Se dirigía a él, expresamente hacia él, y como si fuera a su encuentro avanzó hacia ella.

-¿Cómo te atreves? –exigió cuando estuvieron el uno frente al otro, ignorando el hecho de que él debía mirarla muy por encima, no solo metafóricamente hablando.

Ella lo miró como quien observa una pieza de museo que no se entiende, simplemente porque no tiene sentido. Observó su ropa, después su cara, y sin apenas reparar en ella la alzó hasta sus enormes cuernos.

-Tienes cuernos –dijo.

Loki hizo un ademán con el cabeza, consternado ante la falta de expresividad y preocupación que esperaba por parte de una criatura tan pequeña, como un tigre que espera que el tímido ratón tiemble ante él, con sus delgados bigotes agitándose por el miedo.

-Lo sé –replicó-. Y tú tienes un serio problema de disciplina pequeña criatura –observó, recuperando su calmado y suave tono de voz, consiguiendo que ella le devolviera la mirada-. Arrodíllate.

-Me gusta tu cetro –dijo ella, ignorando su orden-. ¿Es de metal?

-He dicho que te arrodilles –repitió Loki, agravando el tono de su voz sin llegar a enervarse. Ningún midgardiano, menos uno tan endeble alteraría su carácter.

-No, no es de metal –respondió ella misma, haciendo una mueca de desagrado, siendo la primera vez que en su rostro reflejaba emoción alguna desde que estaba allí.

-¡Arrodíllate, ahora! –demandó Loki, con autoridad.

-¿Y tu armadura? Es preciosa –admiró.

-¿Que pretendes, criatura? –exclamó-. ¡Osas ignorar las órdenes de…!

-¿Es de metal? –Loki estuvo a punto de empuñar su cetro y acabar con aquella muestra de desacato, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo se vio elevado del suelo ante su propio asombro, de brazos y piernas estirado como una simple marioneta. Desconcertado, observó a la criatura que le observaba con una sonrisa y la mano alzada en alto, apuntándole-. Oh sí, es de metal.

-¿Nombre?

Silencio. Su mirada perdida en la mano que sujetaba la pluma. Estaba sentada, con la mirada perdida, pero fija en un punto concreto, precisa, calculadora. Un carraspeo de garganta.

-He preguntado por su nombre.

-Yo no he preguntado por el suyo.

-Phil Coulson.

-No le he preguntado –repitió desinteresada.

Era como una niña intentando llamar la atención. Incluso su mirada divagante y abierta observando la habitación mientras balanceaba los pies sentada en la silla eran infantiles, candorosos. Era el comportamiento de una niña pequeña que se perdiera en un lugar público, a la que sus padres la hubieran enseñado muy bien a no hablar con extraños. El agente Coulson suspiró.

-Necesito que me digas tu nombre –pidió casi al borde de la exasperación, o peor, del ruego.

Pero ella seguía sin prestarle atención, paseando la vista de un lado a otro, viendo como la gente iba y venía en ese gran jet.

-Slevin.

Fue lo único que dijo.

"Bueno, es un avance" pensó.

-Slevin que más –ella no respondió, tampoco le miró, como había hecho desde que llegó escoltada por aquellos guardias, como si llegara de excursión-. Escucha, necesito que me digas tu nombre entero.

-No hará falta –intervino una grave voz a las espaldas del agotado agente-. Ya hemos localizado a la señorita Lehnserr.

El agente Coulson se volvió hacia su jefe una fracción de segundo, y cuando volvió la vista hacia ella, aquella niña había desaparecido. En su lugar encontró una mirada penetrante, pero superficial, opaca, que dificultaba enormemente acceder al interior de la misma, ni desvelar lo que escondían sus refulgentes ojos brillantes de alevosía y descaro. Una sonrisa burlona y afilada, de alguien que ha sido descubierto; el final de una gran broma.

Por un instante el agente Coulson creyó ver a Loki reflejado en ese rostro de facciones marcadas, y una punzada de horror le recorrió la espina dorsal.

-Vaya –suspiró-. Parece que me han descubierto –se lamentó sin un ápice de pena en la voz.

-No ha sido difícil. Pocos quedan aún como tú.

Ella sonrió, alagada. Una mujer llegó junto a aquel hombre de mirada oscura y acorazada, entregándole algunos papeles, deteniéndose y observando a la chica con desconfianza y recelo, evitando casi toparse con ella si no era para dedicarla una mirada poco amenazadora. Él asintió, y ella procedió a cogerlos de nuevo y revisarlos cuando él dijo:

-Qué haces por aquí.

-Quiero verle –dijo ella al mismo tiempo, sin mirarle, como si fuera una orden desdeñosa.

Fury se quedó callado, como sus dos subordinados, observándola con atención. "Ignórala" pensó.

-¿Hay más?

-Ya me ha oído –contestó, firme, con un carácter cambiante que desconcertó al sencillo agente Coulson. Demandante y casi ingenuo-. Si quiere sus respuestas déjeme verle.

-¿Por qué? –quiso saber, dando un paso al frente.

-Bueno –comenzó ella, despreocupada de nuevo, sintiéndose dueña de la situación en su atmósfera tranquila e indiferente-. Nos vimos apenas unos minutos, él estaba doblegando a la raza humana y yo acababa de volver de dar un paseo por Central Park. Intentó someterme y dispararme con ese cetro tan extravagante y yo lo suspendí en el aire mientras él profería lo que supongo que fueron insultos en algún extraño idioma –relató-. Sentí que teníamos un no-sé-qué especial –concluyo sonriente.

-Es un asesino –dijo con desdén e incredulidad la mujer, acercándose a ella, aún sonriente.

-Y yo soy un monstruo –dijo, consiguiendo que ella se parara y abriera un poco los ojos ante tal comentario-. Sé que lo piensa.

Ni un atisbo de remordimiento en su voz; solo petulancia y una sonrisa infranqueable. El comportamiento típico de un adolescente rebelde, propio de su edad. Solo eso.

Fury sin embargo pareció meditar unos segundos antes de acceder y dejar que los guardias la condujeran hasta la habitación en la que el dios Asgardiano reposaba en aquellos instantes.

La compuerta se abrió y los agentes la dejaron entrar, custodiando la entrada. Ella se adentró con paso lento en la habitación oscura, donde no le fue difícil localizar a su anfitrión. Estaba allí sentado, recargado en la pared de su enorme jaula acristalada, observándola. No parecía esperarla; y eso le intrigaba.

"¿Te diviertes intentando entrar en mi mente?"

Loki dio un leve brinco, casi imperceptible, y después, cuando la chispa de asombro se extinguió con rapidez, sonrió.

-¿Practicas la magia, midgardiana? –preguntó con curiosidad.

Ella ascendió por la escalera, y le dedicó una mirada solemne.

-No es magia, es ciencia –dijo al final de la escalinata de metal-. La evolución.

Loki se quedó callado unos segundos, perfilando más aun su sonrisa, enigmática.

"¿Qué clase nombre es Slevin?" –preguntó.

"¿Qué clase de nombre es Loki?"

"El mío al menos va acorde con mi género"

Ella sonrió, pues sabía que tenía razón. Slevin era y siempre había sido un nombre masculino. Se habían encargado de recordárselo. Observó la habitación, también la jaula, como si meditara acerca de aquello. Tanto empeño ponía que casi parecía que estuviera perdida.

"No pareces otro de esos extraños seres que han sido reunidos para luchar contra mí y mi ejercito"

"¿Tienes un ejército?" –preguntó ella con cierto tono de burla, mirándole de reojo.

Una sutil risa por parte de él.

"Por supuesto que lo tengo"

"Y… -comenzó mirando hacia ambos lados-. ¿Dónde está?"

"Paciencia"

Ella no dijo nada más. Él tampoco. Loki estaba intrigado con la capacidad de aquella midgardiana de mantener un vínculo mental con él, sumándole la capacidad de que al mismo tiempo le mantenía alejado de sus propios pensamientos. Por eso ahora se encontraba observándola, viendo como sus ojos iban y venían de una punta de la habitación a otra, meditando sobre algo que él no podía espiar.

"No soy uno de ellos" –dijo finalmente-. "¿Realmente tengo pinta de ser uno de ellos?"

"La verdad, sí" –respondió sin cavilaciones-. "Sin embargo no te pareces a ningún otro ser que haya contemplado nunca, extraña criatura"

"¿Es un cumplido?"

Loki sonrió.

"Puede" –la miró durante largo rato, y después añadió-. "Apariencia inocente, despreocupada –dijo mientras observaba su cuerpo de escasa estatura-. Y el poder y la mentalidad de un ser superior"

Sus ojos verdes, brillantes se clavaron en los de ella, que parecía complacida ante sus elogios. Ambos parecieron sentir la extraña complicidad que experimentaron ante tal encuentro de poder y dominio. Ambos con la certeza de no ser tan diferentes. Loki sobretodo se encontraba fascinado ante la simplicidad de tan extraordinaria criatura.

-Un dios entre insectos –dijo ella esta vez en voz alta-. Eso era lo que siempre decía mi padre.

"¿Entonces en que bando juegas?"

"En ninguno" –contestó-. "Hace tiempo que decidí salir del tablero"

"Ya veo, ¿te crees lo suficientemente superior para caminar en medio?"

"Me creo lo suficientemente inteligente para quedarme fuera, al margen" –replicó ofendida.

Sin embargo Loki siguió allí, con su infranqueable sonrisa. Le fulminó con la mirada, desafiante, intentando imponerse. A aquellas alturas ambos habían aceptado estar a la misma altura, desde el momento en que Loki había observado su poder con obsesiva atención. Lo último que esperaba encontrarse en aquel reino era a alguien como él. No poderoso, pues eran muchos excepcionales tales como el hombre sin tiempo, o la criatura descerebrada para la que había sido diseñada la prisión en la que se encontraba; no. Alguien como él. Porque aparte de su inmenso potencial había algo más en ella, algo que fluía implícito a causa de aquella conexión que habían creado que le llevaba a pensar que había algo más que los hacía semejantes. Algo que se sentía como una corazonada en el pecho, que casi podía oírse como un murmullo en lo más profundo de sus mentes. Y pronto iba a descubrirlo.

En cuanto ella abrió los ojos con sobresalto y alzó la cabeza sintió lo mismo que la recorrió a ella. Sobresalto, temor.

-Está aquí –murmuró. Se volvió hacia la puerta, nerviosa. Sintió sus ganas de huir, su ansiedad al sentirse atrapada, su inquietud filtrándose a través de aquel vínculo, y casi inconscientemente se enderezó en su asiento, alerta-. Debí verlo venir.

No pasaron apenas diez segundos cuando la puerta de metal se abrió tras ellos, bajo las escaleras.

-¡Slevin Kelevra Lehnserr! –la oyó pronunciar con marcado imperialismo.

Subió las escaleras con rapidez, con Fury apenas algunos pasos detrás de ella, cuya melena verdosa se balanceaba al paso de sus pisadas pesadas y autoritarias que no avecinaban nada bueno. Sintió la congoja, la frustración; la rabia.

-¡Un año! –Exclamó, enfadada, casi rabiosa cuando se plantó frente a ella-. ¿Dónde has estado? –Exigió saber, pero Slevin desviaba la mirada hacia el suelo con desdén-. ¿Peleándote con dioses, a eso te has dedicado? –dijo señalando a Loki, que observaba con particular atención, centrado en Slevin, que sonrió ante el comentario, a lo que él inmediatamente reacciono con la suya propia. Mala idea.

La bofetada rasgó el silencio en la habitación. Fury alzó la cabeza, no muy seguro de que hacer. Los ojos de Loki se abrieron con inesperado asombro, y de su rostro se borró cualquier asomo de sonrisa. Casi podía notar el picor ardiente en su mejilla izquierda. No pudo evitarlo, sintió el impulso de levantarse. No sabía si había sido por voluntad propia, o a causa del vínculo, más no hizo nada más que quedarse allí, expectante.

-¿Te parece divertido? –preguntó-. Marcharte así, ¿Crees que esto es un juego? –sabía que no obtendría respuesta, nunca la había obtenido-. ¿Esta es tu idea de diversión, hacerle de visita a un… un…?

-Solo charlábamos –dijo al fin, aun con la vista clavada en el suelo y los mechones dispersos sobre su rostro, a causa de la bofetada.

-¿Qué? –Dijo incrédula-. ¿Charlar? –vociferó.

-Polaris… -intervino Fury-. En realidad han estado divagando, solo han intercambiado apenas dos palabras. No tienes de que preocuparte.

-¿Y aun así la dejas entrar sola?

-Está encerrado –aseguró, como si eso lo zanjara todo-. Ha estado aquí diez minutos y no han hecho otra cosa que observarse en silencio, solo eso. No le veo nada malo –concluyó.

Pero oh, había sido suficiente. Polaris quedó callada durante unos segundos. Slevin permanecía inmóvil, como una estatua frente a aquella chica por la que Loki sentía una aberración atroz, causa de aquel vínculo. Observó a Slevin, y lo sintió. Sintió el dolor, la humillación, sensaciones en absoluto nuevas. También el ardor de la rabia fluyendo muy dentro, quemando desde hacía mucho tiempo. Entones lo entendió. Entendió porque se sentía repentinamente complementado, comprendido, porque su amargura se mezclaba con la de ella, casi podía sentirlo a través de él. Lo entendió por completo.

La hermana pequeña, siempre eclipsada por la sombra de una hermana codiciosa y ansiosa de atención. El amargo sabor de ser siempre el segundo, por mucho empeño que se pusiera en ello; nunca era suficiente, nunca lo fue.

Al mismo tiempo el rostro de Polaris se tornó desconcertado, con un brillo refulgente en sus ojos, revelando que acababa de entender aquello que nunca había logrado descubrir por su propia cuenta. Slevin se dio cuenta, y con una pícara y atrevida sonrisa curvando sus labios en una mueca de satisfacción le sonrió a su hermana, que clavaba su mirada atemorizada en ella.

-¿Lo has entendido ya, Polly?

Su voz era fría, sádica. Loki creyó oírse a sí mismo.

Los ojos de Polaris se abrieron lo poco que le quedaban para resultar enloquecedores. Entonces exclamó:

-¡Enciérrenla!

-Como no –comentó Slevin con total calma.

-¡Haga lo que le digo! –Dijo volviéndose hacia Fury-. ¡Enciérrela, con él!

-¿Por qué? –preguntó este, sin comprender.

Ella se acercó al panel de control, buscando, apenas consciente de sus actos, guiada por el pánico y la incertidumbre.

-Tiene que encerrarla, con él –explicó-. No hay otra forma.

-¿Que cree que está haciendo?

-¡Escuche! –Pidió volviéndose hacia él, los guardias apuntando a la menor-. ¡Traman algo, no sé qué es, pero no han querido que usted lo escuche!

Fury pestañeó, aún desconcertado.

-¿De qué está hablando?

-Hace tan solo unos segundos que soy consciente de lo que es capaz de hacer, y no soy capaz de averiguar cual es el propósito de esto –dijo rápidamente, nerviosa, buscando los botones.

-¿Le importaría parar?

-¡No hay tiempo!

Mientras ella gritaba, Slevin se volvió hacia Loki y le sonrió con malicia. Él ladeo la cabeza, curioso.

-¿Se conocen, de antes?

-Imposible –respondió ella.

-¿Entonces?

-Ha dicho que han estado charlando, pero usted afirma que apenas han intercambiado dos palabras –explicó, intentando sonar calmada-. Telepatía, doctor Fury –concluyó exaltada-. Debe encerrarla, y si esta es la prisión más segura que tiene, enciérrela con él.

Fury seguía meditando, sopesando la situación.

-¿Y usted no…?

-No –le cortó-. Únicamente los poderes de mi padre. Siempre creí que ella también –dijo desviando la mirada unos instantes hacia su hermana pequeña-. Pero mi madre, Emma –pronunció con solemnidad-. No sé hasta qué punto habrá perfeccionado sus capacidades pero hasta donde yo sé, mi hermana representa una gran amenaza, no como mutante, sino como posible aliada de ese dios.

"Algo lo suficientemente malvado como para no hablarlo en voz alta" pensó Fury, uniendo las piezas.

Pero, ¿era sensato?

¿Correcto?

¿Cierto, a caso?

Aquello no importó.

-Enciérrenla –ordenó.

Y allí, bajo la atenta mirada de todos, Slevin se vio atrapada al otro lado de la jaula, como un animal. Compañera cautiva del villano más temido de su mundo, y de muchos otros.

**¡Hola! Bueno, esta es mi primera historia con respecto a Los Vengadores y he ido a hacerla sobre el que es probablemente el personaje más complejo de ellos, pero espero no hacerlo del todo mal. Si alguien gusta de comentar, aunque sea para proferir improperios hacia mi persona está en su completo derecho. **


	2. Príncipe de dos reinos

Se quedó de pie frente a la gran pared acristalada, contemplando la habitación ya evacuada en completo silencio. Podría deciros lo que pasaba por su cabeza en aquellos momentos, pero ni siquiera Loki había logrado descubrirlo aún. Él únicamente la contemplaba en silencio, allí sentado, con sus ojos verdes clavados en la espalda de ella, inmóvil. Podía sentir el portal abierto, la ventana que daba a su mente, permitiéndole susurrarle, mas no podía penetrar en sus pensamientos, ocultos como estaban tras un gran muro. Un grueso nudo agarrotaba su garganta con fuerza, con los ojos fijos en el cristal, y un suspiro fue lo único que dejó escapar de entre sus labios.

-Tal vez quieras sentarte –dijo él-. No creo que vayan a sacarnos de aquí en mucho tiempo.

Esperó a que reaccionara, seguro de que lo haría, y así fue. Pero no como él había esperado. Habiéndose esperado que se sentara con él en el banco la vio deslizarse contra la pared y sentarse en el suelo con las rodillas flexionadas y el semblante pensativo, ausente.

"¿Tu ejercito tardará mucho en sacarte de aquí?" –preguntó con algo de esperanza.

"Puede ser" –respondió- "¿Qué te hace pensar que van a venir a por mí?"

-No creo que seas tan estúpido como para no estar preparado para esto -dijo en voz alta, y Loki entendió a donde quería llegar.

Él sonrió.

-¿Por qué estas tan segura? –quiso saber, complacido al creer conocer la respuesta.

Ella se encogió de hombros y desvió un momento la mirada.

-Creía que eras mas… -estuvo a punto de decirlo, pero prefirió callárselo, y Loki creyó poder leerlo por un segundo en su cabeza, tan claramente que rió internamente, mas cuando se dio cuenta de que no lo diría en voz alta no pudo evitar sentirse decepcionado-. ¿Cuánto tardaran en llegar?

Loki, desilusionado y molesto desvió su atención de ella y la posó en la otra punta de la habitación, recostándose de nuevo en su asiento mientras a su izquierda ella le miraba con impaciencia, esperando una respuesta.

-Ya te dije que tuvieras paciencia.

-¿Pero vendrán, verdad?

De inmediato Loki se volvió hacia ella, mirándola con severidad.

"Haz el favor de ser más discreta extraña criatura" –ordenó con brusquedad-. "Podrías echarlo todo a perder"

Ella sin embargo sonrió, no sin sentirse un poco azorada.

"Entonces yo tenía razón"

-Sí –respondió sin mirarla de nuevo, su mirada deambulaba de un lado a otro.

Ella pensó, y estrechó sus pequeños ojos, intentando reconstruir aquella idea en su diminuta cabeza, pero había algo mucho más fácil.

"¿Esto forma parte de un plan?"

"¡No urges en mi cabeza, midgardiana!" –Amenazó Loki, molesto, provocando que su voz resonara con fuerza en la cabeza de ella, que lo contemplaba con interés ante aquella idea -. "Lo cierto es que fuiste un contratiempo que me vino muy bien" –admitió.

"¿Contratiempo?" –preguntó ella.

Loki sonrió ante aquella pregunta llena de curiosidad, pues podría haberse introducido en su cabeza para averiguarlo, pero no lo hizo. _Ella no lo hizo_. Le había hecho caso, y eso provocó que una chispa de empatía le asaltara repentinamente. Sacudió la cabeza, no había cabida para esa clase pensamientos en alguien como él. Ya no.

"Mi plan era llamar la atención de la S.H. .D., y para ello monté mi pequeño número" –aclaró-. "Sin embargo el que tú aparecieras e irrumpieras dejándome fuera de combate fue un detalle que terminó haciéndolo parecer un autentico e inesperado percance que yo no había planeado. De ese modo la idea de que yo hubiera planeado estar en esta jaula desde un principio quedó descartada"

Slevin suspiró.

-Hasta ahora…

Loki se volvió hacia ella con el ceño fruncido, no hallando sus ojos, que se encontraban clavados en el suelo.

-¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó desconcertado. Y por una vez, Slevin le dejó entrar en su mente, mostrándole aquello de lo que ella hablaba. Loki abrió levemente los ojos, sorprendido-. Entiendo… -murmuró, dejando pasar un largo silencio-. De modo que ahora creen que estas compinchada conmigo.

Slevin suspiró de nuevo.

-Eso me temo. Probablemente hayan sopesado la idea de que mi intervención fue parte de tu premeditado plan.

-No lo digas así –se quejó él.

-¿Así como?

-Como si mi plan fuera estúpido.

-No lo he dicho como si…

-Sí lo has hecho –la interrumpió, guardándose la última palabra.

Ella bufó.

-Perdona.

Él estuvo a punto de responder una grosería, pero prefirió no hacerlo.

-¿Qué harás cuando salgas de aquí? –preguntó Slevin.

Loki no cambió su expresión.

-Destrozar tu mundo –y volviendo la cabeza hacia ella preguntó en tono inocente-. ¿Me ayudas?

-No puedo ayudarte con eso.

-¿Por qué no?, ¿sientes aprecio por esta raza?

-Pertenezco a ella –dijo con obviedad.

-No –negó Loki con determinación-. Sabes que no.

Ella le sostuvo su sonriente y penetrante mirada durante unos segundos, hasta que la apartó cuando no pudo evitar pensar en que su profundidad le ponía más nerviosa de lo que quería admitir.

-La verdad es que si eliminas a la raza humana o no me importa bien poco –admitió con desinterés-. Sin embargo me gustaría seguir teniendo un suelo sobre el que caminar, gracias.

-Si me ayudas tendrás más sitios en los que posar tus pequeños y endebles pies, criatura –aseguró.

-¿Cómo cual? –preguntó-. ¿El tuyo?

Loki rió entre dientes y miró hacia el techo, su risa envolvió aquel lugar con suma diversión.

-Me temo que no.

Loki sonreía, pero Slevin pudo apreciar como sus ojos se tornaban más oscuros, estáticos, fijos en algún recuerdo. Sus labios sonreían, pero sus ojos delataban su contrariedad. De nuevo el silencio, y ella no pudo hacer nada más que volver a observar tras el cristal el frío escenario en el que se encontraba. No le gustaba. Le traía demasiados recuerdos. Ambos en silencio, perdidos en recuerdos pesados y luctuosos compartían aquellos instantes de reflexión, dedicados a disfrutar de la calma mientras podían. Y así permanecieron largos minutos, aguardando, hasta que uno de ellos se atrevió a preguntar.

-¿Por qué viniste a verme?

Slevin alzó la cabeza de sus rodillas ya entumecidas de estar flexionadas durante tanto tiempo. Se encontró con su mirada puesta en ella, afilada, aguardando con interés. Ella no hizo más que desplegar sus piernas para dejarlas reposar sobre el suelo. Él observó aquel gesto. Realmente era muy pequeña. Le resultó graciosa.

-No era la primera vez que me encontraba con alguien como yo intentando defender su causa, asustando a los humanos. Claro que tú no eres humano, ni eres como nosotros, pero eso no lo sabía –contestó, intentando explicarse con claridad-. Pero estabas comportándote como un capullo, y no me gustan los pedantes.

Loki ignoró por completo aquel último comentario, no sin sentirse un poco ofendido, fijando su atención en un aspecto que le interesaba aún más.

-Eso no es lo que te he preguntado –dijo con firmeza, demandante. Quería su respuesta, y no pensaba dejar que la midgardiana la evadiera.

Slevin meditó, pensando en aquello con absoluta paciencia mientras él aguardaba el momento en que ella se dignara a explicar el motivo de su visita. Sin embargo, cuando ella estuvo lista para contestar a aquella pregunta ésta no le agradó en absoluto.

-No lo sé –aseguró, encogiéndose de hombros con indiferencia-. Supongo que sentí curiosidad. Durante todo ese tiempo pensé que eras como yo, pero había algo en ti… -sus ojos se estrecharon y observaron a Loki, sentado en aquel banco, tranquilo-. Aunque debería haber supuesto por tu ropa que no eras de por aquí –añadió con tono burlón y una ladina sonrisa.

-En mi reino estos ropajes representan poder, necia criatura.

-¿Y qué reino es ese? –preguntó ella.

-Asgard –pronunció él, no sin desviar la mirada hacia sus pies.

-¿Y es un reino poderoso?

-El más poderoso de los nueve reinos –contestó-. Y hubo un tiempo en que yo fui su rey –dijo con un suspiro enmascarado por la frialdad de sus palabras.

-¿De veras? –Cuestionó escéptica-. ¿Tú, rey?

Loki la miró con fiereza, y su voz resonó encolerizada, llena de indignación.

-¿Osas reírte de mí, estúpida e insignificante criatura?

Una punzada de dolor en su estómago, intensa. No supo el porqué de aquel dolor repentino, hasta que fue capaz de recordar y comprender que no era la primera vez aquel día que sentía algo parecido. El vínculo de aquella criatura iba más allá de la telepatía, extendiendo su alcance, vinculando también las emociones de ambos. Maldijo que aquella criatura pudiera sentir con tanta intensidad, y se maldijo a sí mismo por haberla provocado aquella sensación. Se preguntó si no había sido demasiado brusco. La miró de nuevo, esta vez confundido, desconcertado, y tuvo la certeza de que ella no era capaz de controlarlo. Estaba condenada a un poder que apenas lograba controlar.

-Perdona –dijo ella, intentando no sonar demasiado timorata-. Es solo que no encajas con mi idea de rey, me pareces demasiado joven –explicó-. Aunque he de reconocer que bien mirado sí encuentro coherente el hecho de que seas príncipe.

Ante aquel alago solo pudo hacer dos cosas. La primera fue sentir interés por el concepto de príncipe de aquella midgardiana. El segundo fue comprobar con qué facilidad enmascaraba sus emociones, pues habiéndose sentido tan arrepentida y afectada por su comentario jamás lo habría adivinado de sus propios gestos. Loki se preguntó cuantas veces habría necesitado enmascararlos a lo largo de su corta vida.

-No pasa nada –dijo mientras se enderezaba en el asiento y hablaba con más calma-. ¿Y cuál es tu idea de príncipe? –Preguntó con una sonrisa asomando entre sus labios-. ¿Acaso los príncipes de aquí viajan por el universo eliminando a los demás habitantes que lo pueblan?

Slevin sonrió, e increíblemente Loki también.

-Reconozco que ese aspecto turba un poco mi concepción de príncipe.

-¿Entonces? –quiso saber, aun sonriente.

Ella bajó la cabeza, indicándole que había algo más que decir, pero que no pensaba hacerlo. Entonces Loki lo sintió de nuevo. Pensamientos borrosos, difusos, ideas que no alcanzaba a ver con claridad.

-A veces siento como bloqueas tus pensamientos-le dijo, y ella le miró de nuevo con aquel gesto que delataba su curiosidad-. Puedo sentirlos, pero no puedo leerlos. Es como si golpearan el muro que los mantiene ocultos dentro de tu cabeza –de nuevo Loki la observó con fascinación, entornando los ojos e intentando indagar más en ella. Estaba ciertamente embelesado ante la rara naturaleza de la pequeña midgardiana.

Slevin dio gracias a ello. No le habría hecho gracia que aquel dios superficial y ególatra supiera que su andrógino atractivo le resultaba encantador.

-Lo sentí cuando tu hermana entró en la habitación –dijo con voz suave, sabiendo la reacción que causaría en ella-. Te descontrolaste.

-¿Qué pasó en Asgard? –preguntó con brusquedad, sin mirarle.

Loki desistió, y complaciéndola, intentó explicarle los hechos que le habían llevado hasta allí. Intentaba explicarlo sin que sonara demasiado horrible. Aunque intentaba convencerse a sí mismo de que no le importaba que ella cambiara lo que hasta ahora parecía una buena opinión de él lo cierto era que le habría gustado poder cambiar ciertos aspectos de su relato. Pero no podía, pues sabía que podría verlo en su mente si a ella le placía, y él no podría evitarlo. De modo que lo único que pudo hacer fue narrarle sus vivencias, esperando que al terminar ella no quedara horrorizada ante su cacería y su pernicioso propósito.

-Príncipe de dos reinos. Criado para pensar que mi autentica raza estaba formada por seres despreciables, y posteriormente exiliado por querer acabar con ella siguiendo el propósito que me inculcaron desde niño.

Loki se levantó y se paseó por la sala, con los brazos tras la espalda, aferrados en un agarre firme, solemne. Se quedó mirando al exterior, fuera de aquella jaula, encerrado. Contempló la nada, mientras ella le observaba. Sabía que lo hacía, y deseaba que su expresión no fuera de asombro y repentino desprecio. Ella era la única que no lo había mirado así, ni siquiera cuando lo había contemplado desde fuera de aquella prisión. La única que no le había mirado como le miraban todos. "¡Maldición!" pensó. ¿Por qué no podía leer su mente y saber que estaba pensando? Una vez más maldijo la excepcionalidad de aquella criatura. Se volvió hacia ella, adusta y lentamente.

-¿Te parezco un monstruo? –preguntó sonriente, una sonrisa vacía, seguro de conocer la respuesta.

Sus ojos rojos se fijaron en ella, sarcásticos e impasibles. Slevin no pudo evitar sentir como el frío le llegaba como una brisa de viento helado una mañana de invierno iluminada por el pálido sol invernal. Se recordó a ella misma andando en mitad de un helado bosque de altos y esbeltos árboles, y el frío caló más en su interior. Sintió miedo, y él pudo sentirlo también, interpretándolo como una respuesta afirmativa a su pregunta. Y justo cuando iba a proferir un bufido de desengaño y burla ella habló, con su solemne mirada clavada en él.

-En este mundo todos piensan que soy un monstruo, y eso me hace sentir muy sola.

Loki la miró de nuevo, más sorprendido por su tono de voz que por sus palabras. Sonaba frágil y sincero, tanto que por un momento Loki estuvo seguro de no necesitar el vínculo con ella para sentir lo que aquella voz lastimera le transmitía. Slevin lo contemplaba con sencillez y seriedad. Su rostro de un frío color azul, sus ojos rojos, la gélida atmósfera que emanaba de su persona. Nada de ello cambiaba, pues podía ver a través de aquellas cosas al joven de facciones firmes y suaves que había estado con ella en aquel lugar durante todo ese tiempo.

-He podido sentir a través de tus palabras, de todo lo que me has contado –sus ojos se posaron de nuevo sobre sus desgarradores ojos rojos. Después añadió con franqueza-. No creo que seas un monstruo.

-Como puedes… -Loki se acercó a ella, confundido, desconcertado-. Como puedes no odiarles –quiso saber.

Ella le sostuvo la mirada.

-Hace mucho tiempo lo hice –admitió-. Ahora solo les compadezco, porque comprendí que mucha gente nunca sabrá nada más de lo que ve con sus propios ojos.

Loki la contempló, allí sentada, con un carácter tan fuerte, profundo y sincero, casi indolente que sintió que por un momento él mismo sentía paz en su interior. Avanzó unos pasos más, inconscientemente, aún observándola. Ambos en silencio, únicamente interrumpido por sus respiraciones, que pronto se tornaron gélidas. Ella suspiró, y de sus labios emergió una nube de vaho que ascendió hasta perderse, desvaneciéndose en su ascenso. Loki parpadeó en un bruco movimiento y se apartó de ella.

-Lo siento –lamentó mientras retrocedía.

-No importa –se apresuró ella a decir-. Me agrada el frío –e inmediatamente, viendo la mirada que Loki la estaba dedicando se apresuró a retractarse sobre sus propias palabras-. ¡Quiero decir que no me desagrada! –excusó con nerviosismo mientras Loki sonreía levemente y desviaba la mirada hacia el suelo.

No sabía si era por el frío, o porque eran altas horas de la noche, probablemente estaría a punto de amanecer, pero tenía sueño. Un bostezo escapó de sus labios, y Loki sonrió de nuevo.

-Deberías dormir.

-Debería –repitió ella-. ¿Tú no tienes sueño?

Loki rió. Su piel se volvió pálida de nuevo, y sus ojos volvieron a ser de un intenso color verde.

-Yo no duermo, frágil criatura.

-¿Tengo nombre, sabes?

-Y también sueño. Duerme –exigió.

-Es un poco difícil dormir aquí dentro.

Loki miró a su alrededor, tenía razón, aquel sitio no estaba construido para ser una agradable celda, y cuando ella se abrazó con sus propias manos inconscientemente Loki entendió que se lo había puesto aún más difícil.

-Ven –dijo, acercándose hacia donde ella se encontraba sentada.

En la sala de mandos aún se discutía el problema que había surgido con relación a Slevin. Polaris y Fury aun sopesaban las posibilidades de un repentino ataque por parte de las fuerzas de Loki unidas a algún pelotón de mutantes anarquistas por parte de Slevin. Y aún se encontraban discutiendo aquel asunto cuando la ayudante de Fury entró en la sala.

-Doctor Fury, tiene que ver esto –dijo mientras se paraba frente a ellos, emocionada-. Estoy segura de que va a interesarles.

Les condujo hasta la gran sala de mandos donde la gente continuaba trabajando, y parándose frente a una de las pantallas del ordenador les señaló una que se encontraba justo en el medio. Pertenecía a una de las muchas cámaras de vigilancia, la más importante allí dentro.

-No me lo puedo creer –la voz de Tony Stark sonó a sus espaldas, café en mano.

Allí, en una de las partes de la gran celda de aislamiento se encontraba Loki, con Slevin dormitando en su regazo y su cabeza apoyada sobre su hombro, refugiada por los brazos del asgardiano, que parecía no sentir ninguna molestia con respecto a ello.


	3. La visita de la Viuda Negra

-¿Has visto muchos mundos?

Slevin había despertado hacía horas, y parecía haber reclamado aquel rincón de la jaula como suyo, allí sentada, queriendo saber más acerca de aquellos mundos que Loki la había prometido. El lado derecho de la celda le parecía el más seguro, se había convertido en una costumbre. Loki caminaba frente a ella, intentando contestar a todas sus preguntas rebosantes de curiosidad.

-Oh, sí. Te sorprendería saber los mundos que he conocido, pero al mismo tiempo quedarías horrorizada –aseguró con aquel tono de voz siseante y enigmático que usaba cuando quería ver el brillo refulgente de curiosidad en la mirada de la midgardiana. Realmente le divertía.

Sin embargo aquella vez algo parecía turbarse dentro de la mente de ella, y un fugaz momento de descontrol pareció tener lugar en su cabeza, golpeando a Loki con tal fuerza que tuvo que cerrar los ojos al emitir un quejido de sorpresa. Se sintió mareado ante la intensidad de aquel recuerdo, de su poder, y sobre todo, de su miedo. La miró, parecía tan tranquila, pero triste igualmente, más no demasiado. No sabía cómo podía mantenerse estática mientras aquel dolor la carcomía por dentro, asaltándola fugazmente de vez en cuando. Y entonces comprendió que había algo que podía llevarle hasta ese dolor, hacia toda aquella ira.

-¿De dónde viniste tú? –preguntó con severidad.

Ella pareció levemente sorprendida ante aquella repentina cuestión que se le había presentado. Le miró con los ojos levemente abiertos, sin saber muy bien hasta que punto debería mentirle.

-De muy lejos –respondió. Sopesó sus posibilidades, el sincerarse acerca de su origen, pero no se sentía especialmente orgullosa de ello. No le preocupaba ser rechazada por Loki, al contrario, sabía que no cambiaría su opinión; pero no le gustaba recordar quién era ella-. Siempre era invierno allí –se encontró murmurando.

Loki entornó la cabeza ligeramente, intrigado.

-El invierno también es imperecedero de donde yo vengo –dijo mientras daba un paso hacia ella-. A donde realmente pertenezco - al ver que ella no hacia ningún comentario intentó continuar por otro lado-. ¿Lo echas de menos?

Ella frunció el ceño.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Anoche me dijiste que te agradaba el frío –contestó-. ¿Lo echas de menos?

Ella, lejos de encontrar una explicación sencilla decidió intentar darle una respuesta coherente.

-El frío me recuerda a cuando estuve sola. Cuando… -ella bajó la mirada al suelo, insegura-. Conseguí escapar.

Loki intensificó más su mirada sobre ella, cada vez más apremiante.

-¿A qué te refieres? 

Pero antes de que pudiera acercarse más a ella, o que Slevin decidiera decir algo más alzó la cabeza rápidamente. Ambos volvieron la vista hacia el cristal, sobresaltados. Allí se encontraba la agente Romanoff. Slevin había estado tan sumida en sus propios pensamientos, y a su vez Loki tan sumido en ella que ninguno se había percatado de su presencia.

-¿Te importa? –dijo Loki, volviéndose hacia ella-. Estamos en mitad de una conversación.

-Dime que le has hecho al agente Barton –exigió de manera cortante, sin reparar en Slevin, que permaneció allí callada.

-Digamos que he expandido su mente –respondió Loki, sonriente.

-¿Y cuando hayas ganado? –quiso saber, acercándose-. ¿Cuándo ya seas el rey de la montaña, que pasará con su mente?

-¿Esto es amor, agente Romanoff?

-El amor es de niños, yo estoy en deuda con él.

Slevin no pudo evitar volverse, burlona. Loki no necesitaba más de aquella mujer, más no pudo evitar sentir curiosidad con respecto a ella.

-Cuéntame.

Escuchó su corta historia, paciente y reflexivo, sin borrar su expresión trascendental acompañado de una burlona mirada esquiva.

-Caen regímenes todos los días, yo no lloro por ellos, soy rusa –un dolor punzante en el estómago, que no le pertenecía a él, y supo que algo iba a suceder si continuaba por aquel camino. Su expresión se tornó dubitativa-. O lo era.

Loki, tras meditarlo se arriesgó a preguntar, dispuesto a averiguar el porqué de aquel repentino ardor emergiendo de su pecho. Del de ella.

-¿Y que eres ahora?

-En realidad no es tan complicado –dijo levantándose de su asiento-. Tengo mi cuenta en rojo, y me gustaría saldarla.

Un bufido escéptico y una risa burlona. Loki se volvió hacia Slevin, que sonreía de manera estridente, y por primera vez la agente Romanoff reparó en ella.

-Por favor –pidió con tono burlón-. ¿Saldar su cuenta? Ojalá fuera solo eso.

-¿De qué estás hablando? –preguntó ella, ligeramente a la defensiva ante la presencia de aquella chica.

-Estoy hablando del agente Barton, agente Romanoff. Si el amor es de niños usted aún toma la leche en biberón.

Loki sonrió pícaramente, volviéndose hacia la agente Romanoff, que permanecía allí, inexpresiva. Sin embargo su cuerpo pareció erguirse, y su mirada se clavó con una fiereza enmascarada en Slevin, y Loki supo que algo iba a suceder, y que no iba a gustarle en absoluto.

-Me acuerdo de ti –dijo sin ninguna perturbación en la voz.

-Yo de ti también –respondió Slevin, sin mirarla-. Budapest, ¿verdad?

-Sí –dijo secamente.

-¿Budapest? –preguntó Loki, confundido e intrigado, con una nota maliciosa en su voz.

-¿No te lo ha contado? –Picó Natasha-. ¿Lo de su pequeño genocidio?

Loki miró a Slevin, que ya no sonreía, si no que mantenía la mirada fija en la otra punta de la habitación.

-Me temo que no he sido informado.

-Ella y sus amigos mutantes arrasaron con pueblos y ciudades. Todo cuanto encontraron a su paso. No dejaron supervivientes. Eran como una jauría de animales, atroces y hambrientos. Parecía que se deleitaban con el derramamiento de sangre –relató con indiferencia-. El agente Barton y yo los detuvimos a tiempo de que no causaran más problemas.

-Y después nos entregasteis a aquella gente –mustió Slevin desde su rincón.

-Era más delo que os merecíais –escupió, alterando su tono de voz por primera vez-. Sobretodo tú.

-Nos mantuvieron encerrados como animales. Nos torturaron.

-¿Y qué esperabas, acaso una confortable habitación y un psicólogo al que contarle como papá desapareció un día? –Natasha se acercó al cristal, impasible. Slevin se había levantado-. Tú fuiste la peor de todas. Se ordenaba obtener tu cabeza antes que la de cualquiera de tu grupito de mutantes. Eras una aberración, descontrolada y sedienta.

Slevin escuchaba, con las manos cerradas en sendos puños, sintiendo como una tercera se cerraba en torno a su garganta y la aprisionaba con tal fuerza que necesitaba inspirar con fuerza para no derramar las dolorosas lagrimas que escocían con ardor en sus ojos enrojecidos por la rabia. Loki no podía evitar sentir su dolor, su rabia. De un momento a otro sentía que golpearía el cristal con tanta fuerza que lo rompería.

-Usted misma ha dicho que no le importa para quien usa sus habilidades –masculló Slevin apenas controlando la ira en su voz, casi suplicante-. ¿Qué nos hace tan diferentes?

Natasha sonrió, creyéndose vencedora de aquella batalla, igual que la última vez.

-Que yo soy humana –sonrió-. Y tú eres un monstruo.

-¡EH!

Un fuerte golpe en el cristal que lo hizo vibrar, sobresaltándola, y asustada dirigió su mirada hacia Loki, cuya voz encolerizada y enfurecida resonaba violentamente en el eco de la habitación. Sus ojos estaban fijos en ella, con la rabia refulgiendo en ellos. Slevin se dio la vuelta, como si aquella última frase la hubiera abofeteado con agresividad. Su pecho se sacudió violentamente y un sollozo reprimido provocó que Loki sintiera un repentino ataque de ira al oírlo tras su espalda.

-¿Y tú crees que puedes saldar tanto rojo? –Dijo entre dientes-. La hija de Drakeov. Sao Paulo. El incendio del hospital –enumeró-. Barton me lo ha contado todo. Tu cuenta está goteando, chorrea rojo, ¿y crees que salvar a un hombre no más virtuoso que tú misma va a cambiar algo? Ese es el sentimentalismo más bajo. ¡Es como un niño, rezando, patético!

Natasha se mantuvo allí, frágil e inestable mientras Loki la rondaba con desprecio y asco, deleitándose con los llorosos ojos de la agente Romanov, esperando que compensaran las que se estaban derrochando a sus espaldas. Y dando otro golpe en el cristal Loki se dispuso a acabar con ella, tal y como lo había hecho con Slevin.

-No tocaré a Barton. No hasta que haga que te mate, despacio, íntimamente, de todas las maneras que él sabe que temes. Y luego despertarle con el tiempo necesario para ver su buena obra, y cuando grite le partiré el cráneo –Natasha le dio la espalda, asustada, horrorizada por la imagen que él había formado en su cabeza-. Este es mi trato zorra llorona.

-No lo hicimos a propósito.

Una repentina y frágil voz llegó hasta los oídos de ambos, desgarradora. El llanto era la única forma de que aquellas palabras tomaran forma antes de salir tras sus delgados labios, torcidos en una línea de tristeza y dolor, suplicante. Aquella débil voz acabó con la furia de Loki, transformándola en un amargo sentimiento de culpa. Sus ojos vacilaron compasivos ante la imagen de su pequeño cuerpo dándole la espalda, sacudida en ocasiones por sollozos que intentaba reprimir con todas sus fuerzas.

-Nos tuvieron encerrados, en jaulas, como animales. Me cogieron mientras volvía a casa. Me golpearon hasta que perdí el conocimiento, y luego desperté en aquel lugar –hizo una pausa, intentando amenizar el dolor de aquellos recuerdos, respirando con dificultad-. Era oscuro y húmedo, frío. Al principio tuve miedo, pero pronto me acostumbré a temer la sombra que caminaba delante de los barrotes. Durante días no pasó nada, hasta que me atreví a asomarme entre ellos.

Las imágenes golpearon a Loki con intensidad, provocándole un dolor fugaz y profundo que acrecentó el temblor en sus manos.

-Éramos muchos. Todos en jaulas, solos, hambrientos y asustados. Aquella sombra se los llevaba, lejos de aquella habitación. Muchos no volvieron, y los que lo hicieron apenas podían mantenerse en pie. Parecía que estaban muertos, pero para su desgracia no corrieron esa suerte. A veces podíamos escucharlos gritar.

Por aquel entonces yo no era consciente del alcance de mis poderes. Solo fui consciente de ello hasta que fue mi turno –Slevin tragó con fuerza-. Nos sometieron a fuertes torturas, todo ello con el fin de despertar nuestro poder. Y yo fui la más eficaz –añadió con angustioso veneno impregnado en sus quebradas palabras-. No entendimos que buscaban con aquello hasta que únicamente quedamos treinta con vida. Nos preparaban para una guerra.

Natasha aún estaba de espaldas a la jaula, y sin poder evitarlo entendió a que se estaba refiriendo, y deseó no haberlo hecho. Así podría haber evitado que una lágrima descendiera por su mejilla, abrumada.

-Nosotros no queríamos hacerlo –sollozó en un alarido débil y desgarrador-. Nos prometieron que nos dejarían ir cuando hubiéramos terminado aquello.

Loki temblaba, sin llegar a diferenciar entre el dolor que fluía a través de aquel vínculo que mantenía abierto con ella y el propio dolor que él mismo estaba experimentando al contemplarla de aquella forma.

-Cuando aparecisteis vosotros pensé que nos ayudaríais a salir de allí –dijo, su voz tornándose más fuerte, odio y resentimiento se reflejaron en su rostro enrojecido y húmedo cuando se atrevió a volverse hacia ella de nuevo-. Pero en vez de eso nos encerasteis de nuevo, ¿sabes qué es esto?

Slevin descubrió su antebrazo izquierdo, permitiéndoles la visión de un código numérico tatuado sobre su pálida piel ahora que Natasha se había vuelto hacia ella.

-Mi padre tenía uno así. La suya era de mil novecientos cuarenta y cuatro. Creo que hay ciertas similitudes históricas, ¿no cree, agente Romanoff? –Caminó hacia el cristal, sedienta de venganza-. Polonia, Alemania, Moscú… la raza humana, nunca cambiará, ¿verdad? –Su agitada respiración la dificultaba hablar con la parsimonia que se le había arrebatado con el tiempo-. ¿Y se supone que yo soy el monstruo? –exclamó.

Entonces Natasha cayó al suelo, llevándose las manos a la cabeza, profiriendo agudos y fuertes alaridos de dolor. Mil aguijones se clavaron en su cabeza, al rojo vivo. Loki apartó la mirada, aquello no era asunto suyo, más no podía evitar intentar abstenerse de pedirle a Slevin que se calmara y dejara de llorar. Le resultaba sencillamente insoportable verla en aquel deplorable estado. Su dolor le resultaba familiar, aun sin pertenecer a los mismos motivos. Cuando por fin Natasha dejó de ser torturada se levantó, aturdida y malherida, alcanzando a decir una única cosa.

-Eres un monstruo.

Loki no pudo evitar responderla.

-No, el monstruo es vuestro.

Ella entendió entonces, cuáles eran las intenciones del asgrdiano, e intentando hablar lo más tranquilamente por su intercomunicador le informó a Fury sobre ello. Su imagen fuerte y despreocupada era todo lo que tenía, y si había tenido suerte nadie habría presenciado aquello desde las cámaras de vigilancia, y a juzgar por la ausencia de ayuda que debería haber acudido en su búsqueda cuando fue atacada, estaba de suerte. No diría una sola palabra sobre aquello, a nadie.

Una vez se hubo ido, llevándose con ella el dolor, los recuerdos y la agónica angustia que habían rogado por escapar de su encarcelamiento en aquel frágil y asustado cuerpo, ella dejó reposar su frente sobre el frío cristal. Y una vez allí rompió a llorar, creyendo morir de pena. Estaba encerrada de nuevo, como un monstruo. Porque así era como la veían todos, y esa imagen nunca cambiaría. Las pesadillas la atormentaban cada noche, reales y vívidas, pues no se trataban de oscuros sueños, si no de dolorosos y mortificantes recuerdos. Era solo una niña, y había vivido encerrada y torturada durante demasiado tiempo. Loki lo vio a través de ella, sintió a través de ella, y una lágrima acompañó la suya, silenciosa e inevitablemente. Se apresuró a secarla, con mano temblorosa. El frío páramo de un bosque en Rusia era lo único que ella parecía recordar con placer y gozo. Un bosque de altos y esbeltos árboles, que ascendían hacia un cielo blanco, de pálidas nubes. Escondida de sus captores entre sus largas ramas de tenue color grisáceo, sintiéndose por primera vez a salvo. Eso era lo único que la hacía sentir en paz.

Slevin creyó poder sentir el gélido sabor del frío entrando en sus pulmones, glacial. El frío propio de aquel paisaje invernal rozando sus mejillas, tranquilizador y familiar. Lo sintió como un vívido recuerdo, creyéndolo el más bello de todos ellos, hasta que sintió un suave agarre, sujetándola con firmeza. Entonces aquella brisa helada se convirtió en un suave suspiro, y comprendió que ningún recuerdo podía ser tan hermoso ni tan perfecto como la caricia de la escarcha en su hombro. Era como si el invierno la hubiera envuelto con sus brazos, protectores. Él sabía que aquello la haría sentir reconfortada, y no había dudado un solo segundo en adquirir aquella forma que él tanto odiaba para conseguir que dejara de llorar de aquella forma. Que dejara de sentirse tan desgraciada; que dejara atrás todos aquellos recuerdos por una vez.

-No eres ningún monstruo –susurró en su oído con un soplo de aire fresco. Ella no pudo evitarlo, y reprimió un lastimero gemido-. Por favor, para –rogó suplicante.

Intensificó su agarre, aun temiendo hacerla daño, y ella derramó una grácil lágrima que se convirtió en hielo antes de caer al suelo.

-Prometo que te sacaré de aquí, y que nunca más volverás a estar encerrada –aseguró en un suave suspiro, no sin perder la firmeza y determinación con la que pronunciaba aquella promesa-. Pero ahora te suplico que dejes de llorar antes de hacernos más daño –su voz flaqueó, y sintió como ella aguantaba la respiración bajo sus brazos, exhalando un último suspiro que cobró vida, fantasmal, escapando del cautiverio de sus labios-. Por favor –suplicó una última vez.

_**¿Qué os está pareciendo? ¿No soy tan horrible, o sí? Bueno, eso es cosa vuestra. Yo únicamente escribo para el deleite de quien quiera leer.**_

_**Gracias a LaydaMGD por su comentario, y espero que siga leyendo la cantidad de disparates crueles que escribo sobre mis personajes. **_

_**Hasta que nos leamos.**_


	4. Aquellos tristes ojos verdes

-¿Estas mejor?

Sentados en el banco de aquella luminosa celda él la miraba constantemente, como si esperara que de un momento a otro ella fuera a volver a ponerse a temblar. Ella reusaba su mirada con timidez. Se sentía humillada, en cierto modo por su deplorable escena de hacía unos minutos. Se castigaba mentalmente por haber sucumbido de aquella forma a la rabia y a la violencia, cuando juró no hacerlo nunca más.

-Sí –respondió con la mirada fija en sus pies, que se balanceaban sutilmente en un movimiento inconsciente.

Mirarle a los ojos le resultaba extraño. Ya no eran superficiales y fríos. Al igual que su carácter, parecían haberse vuelto más mansos y atentos. Lo había visto por primera vez cuando adoptó aquella apariencia de tétrico color azul, y supo que había algo más de lo que podían esconder aquellos ojos penetrantes, arrogantes y vacíos. Aun así le parecía imposible creerlo, le resultaba sencillamente imposible pensar que aquel dios pudiera sentir compasión. Pero ella lo sabía, lo había visto. Había sentido su dolor, su pena. Sus ojos tristes le habían contado muchas historias que ella había tenido el privilegio de escuchar y presenciar a partir de sus propios recuerdos, sintiendo lo mismo que él.

-¿En qué estás pensando? –preguntó él, con la voz llena de curiosidad y un ápice de diversión.

Aquella voz, tan inocente, provocó que Slevin le mirara por primera vez desde que la había soltado de su abrazo y la había hecho sentarse allí con él. Loki se mostraba afable, y su risueña mirada llena de curiosidad parecía crear la ilusión de una sutil sonrisa curvando sus labios.

Ella sonrió, tímida por primera vez, a lo que Loki sonrió ampliamente al creer adivinar el por qué.

-Sigo sin poder leer tu mente –comentó divertido-. Así que si no me lo dices no podré saberlo.

Anonadada por aquella holgada sonrisa que le otorgaba una apariencia aún más jovial y su indefensa y amigable apariencia, Slevin no pudo más que reír entre dientes.

-Nada, es solo que…

Un incómodo silencio -para nada incómodo si hay que decirlo- se apoderó de la habitación. Era un silencio expectante, de atmósfera agradable, de aquellos que se comparten en momentos de extrema intimidad y conciencia. ¿Cómo decirle?, se preguntaba. Como decirle que su compañía le era grata y agradecida. Que su repentino cambio de actitud la hacía sentirse confundida pero halagada. Porque qué sensación hay más ufana que el ser amado por alguien que odia al resto del mundo, incluyéndose a sí mismo. Aunque amar no fuera la palabra, sino más bien comprendida, aceptada. Confidente de aquellos sentimientos y memorias de los que ella había sido merecedora, pues ambos compartían aquellos amargos sentimientos tales como el dolor, la rabia y el desengaño.

¿Cómo decirle todo eso sin resultar completamente estúpida?

Él buscó sus ojos, agachando un poco la cabeza, incitándola a continuar.

-Es solo…

-Solo…

La compuerta de metal se abrió bajo las escaleras, provocando que aquel ruido desvaneciera aquella atmósfera en la que ambos se veían sumidos, liberando a Slevin de la carga que se había sumido sobre sus hombros. Pronto el largo cabello verdoso y antinatural de Polaris se asomó ante ellos, rozando de vez en cuando la nívea piel de sus mejillas. Sin embargo su porte regio y su semblante augusto se vieron levemente alterados a causa de la sorpresa de encontrar a ambos en una posición como aquella. Ambos sentados, inclinados el uno hacia el otro. Loki, con los codos apoyados en sus propias piernas, pareciendo meditar mientras la contemplaba en silencio, expectante mientras ella mantenía las manos en los bolsillos de su holgada sudadera, observando sus pies, ladeados hacia los de él, que la correspondían fijos en dirección contraria. Como dos amigos.

Loki, al verla entrar se irguió, deshaciéndose de aquella postura desenfadada, ensanchando los hombros y adoptando de nuevo aquel porte majestuoso y amenazante. Una vez en pie alzó la barbilla con arrogancia y preguntó:

-¿Qué haces aquí?

Ella, lejos de prestarle la más mínima atención dirigió la mirada hacia su hermana.

-Nos vamos –anunció.

Los ojos distantes e impasibles de Loki se desviaron hacia su izquierda, sin llegar a fijarse sobre la chica que aun estaba sentada a sus espaldas, contemplando a su hermana con sorpresa y desagrado.

-Fue tuya la idea de encerrarme aquí dentro.

-Y es mía la decisión de sacarte –arremetió, impasible.

-¿Ya no crees que esté ayudando a Loki en su intento de desterrar a la raza humana? –preguntó con sarcasmo.

-Ya no estoy muy segura de nada –admitió, recordando las imágenes que había visto en el monitor hacia varias horas.

Incluso Thor, momentos antes en aquella sala había jurado que el Loki que veía en la pantalla, allí sentado junto a aquella midgardiana era el mismo Loki con el que él recordaba haber crecido, y al cual creía haber perdido para siempre. Pero se equivocaba.

Ahora Polaris se hallaba increíblemente confundida. No creía que su hermana y aquel dios asgardiano se conocieran con anterioridad, pues era completamente imposible. Sin embargo lo que había visto la desconcertaba, y la hacía preguntarse cuál era la verdadera naturaleza de todo aquello. Sin embargo había leído lo suficiente para tener una ligera sospecha, un pequeño atisbo de lo que tenía lugar allí dentro. Ahora solo necesitaba cercenarse.

-¿Mes estás diciendo que aun habiendo sopesado la posibilidad de que no hubiera estado de su lado, decidiste encerrarme con este dios al que tú misma calificaste de bestia?

-Yo nunca dije tal cosa.

-Lo pensaste –sentenció Slevin, ruda.

Polaris inspiró, sintiéndose retada ante el comportamiento rebelde y defensivo de su hermana pequeña.

-¿Cómo te sientes ahora? –preguntó Slevin, audaz y sonriente-. ¿Cómo te sientes al saber que después de todos estos años he resultado ser más poderosa de lo que tú serás jamás? Tu mundo perfecto destruido, Polly… -sus ojos brillantes de satisfacción se pararon en los de ella, sobre los cuales caía un mechón verde que ella no se molestó en colocar, pues se sentía inmovilizada ante aquellas palabras-. ¿Qué se siente al ser la segunda?

-Basta -el tono cortante de Polaris no ensombreció el rostro de su hermana, si no que acrecentó su afilada sonrisa, plenamente satisfecha ante aquella reacción-. Nos vamos, ya.

Polaris se acercó a los mandos, donde se encontraba un guardia, que la escoltaba de un lado a otro en aquel jet, acompañado por el que se hallaba en la puerta. Slevin los observó, y vaciló unos instantes, sintiéndose segura de lo que iba a decir, pero sin sentirse completamente segura de que fuera a ser sensato, o correcto, pues lo último que quería hacer era cometer otro error. El escolta se encontraba ya en el control, marcando el código que abriría la compuerta mientras el otro apuntaba a Loki con determinación cuando una voz, firme y consistente habló a sus espaldas:

-No.

Loki se volvió, después de haberse mantenido firme, casi guardando la respiración en su pecho que latía con incertidumbre, y sintió que este daba un vuelo, sobresaltado al escuchar aquella respuesta. Polaris se volvió también, no segura de haber escuchado bien.

-¿Qué? –preguntó consternada. Indignada.

-Ya me has oído –respondió, imponente y decidida-. No pienso irme.

Sus puños se cerraron fuertemente, con nerviosismo y el furor de la batalla que acababa de iniciar. Polaris caminó hacia el cristal. Ni siquiera sabía que decir a continuación.

-¿Cómo has dicho? –se encontró de nuevo preguntando, pues seguía sin entender que estaba sucediendo.

-¿A caso el ego colapsa tus canales auditivos?, he dicho que quiero quedarme, aquí.

-Con él –añadió Polaris, secamente.

Slevin contuvo la respiración. Su corazón desbocado y un leve temor de humillación no solo por parte de su hermana, si no por parte de Loki. Pero ya era tarde.

-Sí, con él.

Esta vez Loki si la miró, conmocionado y estupefacto, pues le habría sido imposible creer aquellas palabras si no hubiera estado allí presente. Entrecerró los ojos, intentando vislumbrar si aquello era real, o alguna clase de encantamiento, un espejismo que su cabeza había creado. Podría haber sido un fantasma, una ilusión surgida de la necesidad de sentirse alguien con importancia, de ser escuchado y comprendido. Aquella persona que siempre había anhelado y a cuya idea había sucumbido, en su propio descenso hacia la oscuridad, desengañándose de aquella idea que se le presentaba absurda y que ahora parecía decirle que estaba equivocado.

-Slevin por favor –Polaris se mostró entonces preocupada, parándose cara a cara con su hermana pequeña-. No sabes lo que dices.

-Sí lo sé –repitió, sintiendo temblar sus manos, no de ira, si no de miedo, pues empezaba a sentirse insegura con respecto a aquello.

-Slevin escúchame, no sé qué ha sucedido, y pude que la culpa haya sido toda mía. No debí dejarte aquí dentro…

-¿Y si estoy de su lado? –La interrumpió, mostrándose más valiente de lo que en realidad se sentía-. ¿Y si quiero unirme a su propósito?

Polaris entonces mostró una desesperada mueca de tristeza.

-Slevin se cauta –susurró, y ella entendió lo que quería decir con aquello-. Tú sabes lo que es, quién es. No necesita la magia para manipular a las personas. Le basta con tenerlas bajo sus hilos –dijo dedicándole una fugaz mirada de odio a aquel del que hablaban.

-Pero…

-Sé lo que ha hecho –interrumpió Polaris, viendo la desesperación de su hermana en creer en él-. Pero toda esa bondad, la magnanimidad, es todo un truco. Eres poderosa Slevin, mucho más que yo –ella alzó la mirada hacia su hermana, que la miraba con ojos suplicantes-. Qué no haría alguien como él cuando se le presenta un poder tan inmenso como el tuyo. Qué no hacer para mantenerlo sometido, doblegado a su voluntad. Tú le viste Slevin, viste de lo que es capaz. No le importa nada –se detuvo unos instantes a contemplar la mirada de su hermana pequeña, frágil e insegura, comenzando a plantearse aquello de una forma muy diferente-. Ni nadie –sentenció.

Slevin cerró los ojos con fuerza. Loki también.

Se quedó quieta pensando en todo lo que acababa de escuchar. Y aquello la dejó completamente desarmada, pues todas las cosas que su hermana había dicho eran ciertas. Lo había comprobado por sí misma, y en ese momento la idea de ser ella misma un artilugio más en aquella batalla que Loki deseaba tan fervientemente no se le tornaba tan lejana. Sería un utensilio más, un arma imparable, descontrolada, guiada por una mano capciosa que anhelaba su poder de destrucción para llevar a cabo su propósito. Solo eso, un arma. Un arma que se le había presentado voluntariamente, como un regalo. No le habría sido difícil embelesarla, ganarse su confianza y cautivarla hasta tenerla a su completa disposición.

Fue solo entonces cuando Slevin lo vio claro.

-¿Que no haría para mantener un poder tan inmenso, sometido a su voluntad? –murmuró, lo suficientemente alto como para que aquella pregunta fuera formulada a su hermana. Alzó la mirada, y su cabello, eclipsando sus ojos perspicaces la dio un aspecto sombrío y de apacible cólera-. ¿Qué no harías tú, hermanita?

Slevin golpeó el cristal con tal fuerza que sorprendentemente consiguió abrir una brecha, mas no debido a su fuerza, eso habría sido imposible, sino a la gran presión de su poder, fluyendo a través de ella con veracidad. Su mirada furiosa y astuta contempló los azules ojos asustados de Polaris, que dio varios pasos hacia atrás.

-¿Manipular los sentimientos de tu propia hermana, tal vez? –gritó, al mismo tiempo que la escalera de metal se doblaba a sus espaldas, provocando que uno de los escoltas callera de ella.

Polaris mantuvo el equilibrio, a tiempo de no caer ella también. Aún sin ningún resto de aquella magnanimidad y tranquilidad en la que siempre se veía envuelta, dejó que su asustada mirada vagara en busca de ayuda hacia la cámara de vigilancia.

-De eso nada.

La cámara rompió en un estallido sordo. Todas las cámaras de vigilancia quedaron en blanco, sumidas en ese vaivén de grises que colapsaba las pantallas de los monitores de vigilancia. La compuerta se cerró, y lo único que se escuchó fueron los guardias intentando abrirla. Polaris intentó gritar cuando sintió como sus pies se alzaban del suelo y quedaban suspendidos en el aire, mientras sus extremidades no respondían a sus inútiles intentos de realizar hasta el movimiento más simple. Estaba demasiado asustada para proferir siquiera un quejido de agonía y miedo. Temió a su hermana, más que nunca, y rogó por su vida internamente, sabiendo que ella lo escucharía. La ira en su mirada la hizo perder toda esperanza, y pronto se abandonó a la idea de perecer en aquel lugar.

Más no fue así.

-Lárgate.

Fue todo lo que ella dijo.

Abrió la puerta, sin mirarla, sin darle importancia al gran número de guardias, incluyendo a Fury y Rogers, que habían intentado poner de su parte. La dejó caer, no bruscamente, si no con suavidad, dándole una última oportunidad de aceptar su oferta. De aceptar el hecho de que no volvería con ella, nunca más. Se dio la vuelta e ignoró por completo el revuelo que se formó a continuación. Definitivamente no le importaba nada más allá de aquella pared acristalada que la separaba del exterior. Sin embargo se volvió, pues sintió la presencia de alguien muy clavada en ella, notando como su mente recibía la señal de alarma que se encendía cuando notaba que pensaban en ella.

La observaba fijamente, pero no pensaba acerca de nada. Solamente la observaba, con intriga y expectación. La primera vez que la había visto no había podido reparar demasiado en ella, pues en cuanto Natasha hubo comunicado sobre ella la tomaron como una víctima, una víctima muy peculiar, llevándola directamente hacia Coulson. Slevin no leía su mente, pues su mirada fija le bastaba para saber que la curiosidad estaba reinando en la racional mente del agente Rogers. Su semblante serio y tranquilo no expresaba emoción alguna, y eso fue suficiente para que Slevin supiera que estaba despertando su interés. Se miraron mientras tras de él Polaris se ponía en pie y era escoltada hacia fuera, junto con los demás agentes. Ninguno pensó en nada, únicamente sosteniéndose las miradas. No se molestó en mirar a su hermana si quiera una vez más, ocupada como estaba en aquel cruce de miradas. Un cruce de miradas que pareció durar toda una eternidad.

-Puede retirarse soldado, no hay nada que se le haya perdido aquí.

Lo melosa y burlona voz de Loki volvió a hacer acto de presencia, al igual que él, interponiéndose entre Slevin y el agente Rogers, queriendo hacer notoria su presencia en la habitación. Le sonrió con falsa amabilidad, invitándole a irse lo más rápido posible. Este no dijo nada, y pasados unos segundos se dio la vuelta, no sin dedicarle una última mirada a la parte de Slevin que Loki dejaba ver. Fury le esperaba en la puerta, y ambos salieron de la habitación sin nada más que añadir acerca del incidente.

Cuando por fin estuvieron solos ninguno dijo nada. Slevin aun sentía la adrenalina y aquel inmenso poder dentro de ella, fluyendo y eclipsando cualquier sentimiento de congoja y desasosiego que le provocaba el solo pensar cuales serían las primeras palabras de Loki. Sabía que estaban allí, pero prefirió no pensarlo y seguir deleitándose con aquella gloriosa sensación de triunfo y poderío. Pero toda aquella fuerza y falsa ilusión de valentía se desvaneció solo con el sonido de los pausados pasos de Loki a sus espaldas. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que la hubo rondado con paciencia, y Slevin se sentía ya como una presa acechada por su voraz depredador.

-Dime –le oyó decir tras ella, cerca-. ¿Por qué lo has hecho?

Slevin cogió aire, sintiéndose repentinamente inquieta, con un incesante y desagradable hormigueo reptándole desde el estómago a la garganta.

-No quería volver con ella –respondió.

Vio como pasaba delante suya con las manos a la espalda, pensativo, parándose unos pasos a su derecha, donde por primera vez pudo permitirse el lujo de alzar la cabeza y contemplar su erguida espalda, regia. Se dio la vuelta, parsimoniosamente, y una vez pudo mirarla a los ojos lo hizo con unos tranquilos e indiferentes ojos verdes. Se tomó unos segundos para contemplarla en silencio, y luego con voz certera y firme dijo:

-Mientes.

La piel erizada ante aquella suave voz, que la inculpaba y delataba su condición. Loki pudo notarlo, no le hacía falta introducirse en su mente para reconocer los gestos. Y ella no quería introducirse en la mente de él. Avanzó hacia ella, que se mantuvo quieta en sus sitio, sin atreverse a moverse. Se quedó frente a ella, a escasa distancia el uno del otro, cara a acara de no haber sido por la diferencia de altura que había entre ambos. Slevin debería responderle al cuello de su esplendoroso traje. Ella no se atrevía a alzar la mirada y encontrar sus ojos allí, tan cerca; escrutadores. Se negaba, pues sabía que le sería imposible mentirle a aquellos ojos acusadores que parecían conocer acerca de todo. Él por el contrario buscó su mirada, fijando la suya con insistencia y determinación, con la punta de su nariz casi rozando algunos mechones de su pelo desordenado. Su mirada era indiferente, fría, igual que su comportamiento, tan cambiante. De nuevo su apatía e indiferencia no hacían más que desconcertarla, sintiendo miedo de arriesgarse a adentrarse en su cabeza en busca de aquello que él pensaba sobre ella, segura de no encontrar nada que la agradara en aquel momento.

-¿Por qué te has quedado? –volvió a preguntar en un quedo susurro; una pregunta íntima que formularle en voz baja, al oído, confidente.

Pero ella no dijo nada. ¿Qué podía decir?

Ni siquiera ella lo sabía. Sabía por qué había ido a verle; sabía por qué no se quejaba de su condición; sabía por qué había decidido quedarse. Pero no sabía que la había llevado a replantearse todo aquello en apenas horas, reduciendo su esperanza a apenas una sola persona.

-¡Dímelo! –bramó Loki, provocando que Slevin retrocediera hasta dar con la espalda en la cristalera.

Él la siguió, sin despegar aquellos ojos furiosos y anhelantes de una respuesta, golpeando la pared en la que ella se apoyaba, provocando que diera un leve respingo ante el golpe, asustada. Slevin se atrevió a mirarle, y solo vio desesperación. Sabía que intentaba leerla, como a un libro, y él no poder hacerlo le frustraba hasta el punto de sentirse totalmente inútil ante ella y su inmenso poder. Ansiaba su respuesta, estaba furioso, y su agitada respiración acrecentaba aquel aspecto de desenfrenada cólera que aún resonaba en los oídos de Slevin. Sin embargo había algo más; desesperación. Una angustia que ella no lograba entender. Se atrevió a hablar, acongojada, temblando ligeramente con voz queda, por fin, con la mirada puesta en sus ojos, asustada.

-¿Qué sentido tendría? –cuestionó con voz temblorosa-. ¿Qué sentido tendría volver a un lugar al que no perteneces, donde nadie va a molestarse en comprender lo que sientes? Donde a pesar de estar rodeado constantemente, hasta encontrarte asfixiado te sientes increíblemente solo –se encontró preguntando, oyendo aquellas sinceras palabras saliendo de ella, encontrándose tan confundida al escucharlas de sus propios labios-. Donde nadie ve más allá de lo que aparentas ser.

Y esta vez le miró a los ojos, como nunca lo había hecho. Y él ya no tenía aquella impasible mirada llena de rabia, si no que eran de nuevo aquellos ojos profundos y expresivos que tan fácilmente dejaban leer a través de ellos. Una mirada triste, que siempre estaba allí, enmascarada con arrogancia y altanería frente al resto del mundo. Un mundo que le veía como al ser que él creía ser por su propia naturaleza, lo que le habían enseñado desde siempre con respecto a su verdadera condición. Puede que nadie más le odiara, nadie más que él mismo. Un monstruo a los ojos del mundo, de su propio pueblo. Rechazado por toda aquella especie, de ese planeta y de otros muchos más lejanos, incluyendo el suyo propio, donde se le conocía con el nombre de traidor. Nadie creía en él; nadie veía más allá de lo que veían con sus propios ojos, ni quiera él mismo.

Pero podía ser que ella si lo fuera.

Ella, que había elevado su mano y se había atrevido a rozar con la punta de sus dedos la suave y tersa pálida piel de sus mejillas, sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos, verdes y temblorosos, vacilantes y perdidos. Como los de un niño.

-Buscas a alguien que vea más allá de esto, de todo esto. Porque ellos no pueden… y les compadezco –humedeció sus labios, preparada para revelar la naturaleza de aquella frase que ya había citado una vez, y que parecía cobrar sentido, ahora más que nunca-. Porque nunca podrán saber más allá de lo que ven con sus propios ojos. Y aquí estoy –aseguró-. Y no pienso irme.

-Basta –pidió él, suplicante, deteniendo la mano que se encontraba posada sobre su mejilla, en un susurro-. Por favor. Detenlo, detén esto. Antes de condenarnos el uno al otro.

Apartó la mano, alejándola del suave y sensible contacto con su piel, aun manteniéndola allí suspendida, sujetándola con delicadeza.

-¿Quieres que cierre el vínculo? –preguntó ella, en voz muy baja.

-No serviría de nada –se atrevió a advertir Loki-. Apenas habría diferencia entre lo que siento ahora y lo que sería capaz de sentir por mi propia cuenta. Y me temo que romper el vínculo que me une a ti me resultaría ciertamente insufrible.

Slevin bajó la mirada lentamente, algo entristecida por las palabras de él.

-Lo lamento.

Loki dejó escapar una sutil risa, contemplándola con inocencia.

-Eres ciertamente el ser más fascinante que he conocido nunca, hermosa criatura.

Y entonces, la besó.

_**¡Gracias por los comentarios! La verdad es que no esperaba recibir ninguno, sinceramente, porque sufro el síndrome del escritor de pacotilla. Soy el Woody Allen de los fanfictions. **_

_**PD: Sí, la madre de Slevin es Emma, me parecía demasiado genial no hacerlo de ese modo.**_

_**¡Hasta que nos leamos! (o por ahí)**_


	5. Eterna compañera

-¿Cómo que me quedo aquí?

Estaba sentada en una silla metálica, en una enorme sala vacía y abandonada. Loki no la había explicado que hacían aquellos hombres con lo que parecía ser una fuente de energía tremendamente poderosa en un lugar como aquel; pero tenía una ligera sospecha. Loki le daba la espalda, supervisando aquel experimento que se llevaba a cabo en una vitrina de cristal bien protegida de miradas indiscretas.

-Tienes que quedarte aquí –dijo demandante, sin volverse siquiera.

Slevin avanzó hacia donde él se encontraba, sin acercarse mucho, pues aquel extraño invento le ponía los pelos de punta. O tal vez era el para que servía. En aquel sitio hacía frio. Corría una corriente de viento helado, y eso provocaba que sus piernas temblaran levemente.

-¿Por qué? –quiso saber.

Él suspiró, cansado, y volviéndose hacia ella le dijo:

-Porque no quiero que pase lo que pasó ahí arriba.

Slevin sabía perfectamente a que se refería. La huída de S.H.I.E.L.D. no había sido complicada, pero tampoco sencilla.

-Eso no fue nada –replicó ella.

-Casi mueres –respondió un incrédulo Loki.

Slevin suspiró. Quería replicar, buscar una excusa para acompañarle, pero lo que había dicho era cierto. Los pocos minutos que Loki la había dejado sola tras recuperar su cetro e ir a encargarse de su hermano, al que ahora creía muerto, Hulk había sido desatado. Y en su camicace paseo de incesante destrucción se había topado con ella, que consiguió huir a tiempo de que este le causara más daños que un doloroso y brusco empujón contra la pared, dejándola no inconsciente, pero sí aturdida y muy mareada, sintiendo como todo giraba en torno a ella, difuso. Loki la encontró, tras creer durante unos instantes que la había perdido en aquella orgía de confusa destrucción. El vínculo se había turbado al encontrarse el principal receptor vinculado tan aturdido como Slevin se había encontrado en aquellos momentos. Había seguido la poca señal que recibía de ella, de sus sentimientos, borrosos, hasta encontrarla entre escombros en el ala este del jet. Asegurándose de no ser visto, y de que la atroz criatura se hallaba persiguiendo a una presa más esquiva intentó despertarla, dando gracias a que no hubiera decidido matarla en aquel momento. Se había arrodillado ante ella, aún con el cetro en la mano, tocando su rostro, intentando enderezarla. Había pronunciado su nombre tres veces, y le había rogado que despertara al menos unas diez, cuando esta se decidió a parpadear, turbada, y le había mirado a los ojos.

-¿Loki?

Él sonrió, con sus ojos vívidos de consuelo, aliviado.

La había ayudado a levantarse, y para cuando se encontraban en el interior de la nave, ella ya había recuperado la lucidez.

-No volverá a ocurrir.

-Por supuesto que no –aseguró él, dando el asunto por zanjado, con la idea de Slevin tomando partido en aquello completamente descartado-. No pienso arriesgarme a que decidas volver a ayudar a tu pequeño amiguito.

Slevin puso los ojos en blanco. Sabía que aquello le costaría arreglarlo, pero no pensaba pedir disculpas por ello. Aún lo recordaba como algo lejano y borroso, casi distante, a pesar de revivir las imágenes con total claridad en su cabeza, debido al golpe que había sufrido minutos antes a que sucediera aquello de lo que Loki estaba hablando. Mientras se dirigían al portaviones con la clara intención de escapar, Steve Rogers se había encontrado allí reponiéndose del duro trabajo de evitar que la nave cediera, justo cuando una fuerte sacudida provocó que retrocediera, cayendo y sujetándose únicamente al saliente de la gran aeronave. Aquello fue prácticamente lo que consiguió devolverle la lucidez a Slevin, que en un golpe de espanto al presenciar como Rogers caía por el borde de la plataforma volvió en sí, elevándolo en el aire y dejándolo caer –bruscamente, por desgracia- en mitad de la pista de despegue. Aquello a Loki no le había hecho ninguna gracia.

-¿Te sientes mejor ahora sabiendo que tu amigo el soldado está vivo? La batalla que le espera será mucho peor –dijo acercándose a ella-. Y una muerte mucho más dolorosa.

-No pienso arrepentirme –le advirtió.

Loki hizo una mueca de frustración y la miró a los ojos con desaprobación. Se tomó unos segundos para decidir que palabras usar a continuación, más lo que dijo escapó totalmente a su razón, pues no habría querido que sonara por nada del mundo como lo hizo entonces.

-Si tanto interés tienes en él deberías haberte quedado allí arriba –masculló, dándose la vuelta y caminando con rapidez de nuevo-. Ve, lucha con ellos.

-Estaba en deuda con él.

-¿En deuda? –Loki se detuvo, altanero-. ¿Qué deuda podíais guardar tu y ese hombre, anterior a tu existencia?

Slevin pensó, por un momento, si a Loki realmente le importaría un asunto como aquel. Si le encontraría sentido al honor.

-Él fue el responsable de la liberación de mi padre. Del campo de concentración en el que él se encontraba, en el que experimentaban con él –respondió, firme, orgullosa-. Era solo un niño, y como un niño me hablaba siempre de él, alabando sus aventuras, como un héroe. Tuve la oportunidad de devolverle el favor y honrar la memoria de mi padre. Y volvería a hacerlo.

Loki inclinó la cabeza un poco más ante esta última afirmación, más no dijo nada. Unos instantes de silencio en los que Slevin clavó sus uñas –si podían llamarse así- en la palma de sus manos, aguardando. No se arrepentía en absoluto, y la admiración que su padre había despertado durante años en ella hacia el Capitán América era demasiada como para negarla en un periodo de tiempo tan corto como había sido el que había transcurrido desde que había conocido a Loki tan solo unas horas antes.

-Entonces no puedo dejarte luchar.

-No ibas a hacerlo de todos modos.

Loki volvió a guardar silencio, sin volverse, pensativo. O eso pretendía aparentar, rogando que ella no se colara en su mente. Aquel soldado, si antes bien lo había menospreciado como a un simple ratón de campo ahora su interés en acabar con su existencia se había acrecentado.

-Creía que querías que luchara –la escuchó comentar a sus espaldas.

-Yo nunca he dicho tal cosa –se apresuró a rebatir, girando levemente la cabeza, consiguiendo que ella apreciara su esbelto perfil, sin volverse-. Y no te atrevas a decir que lo pensé en algún momento porque sabes que no es cierto.

-Sí lo es, cuando nos conocimos tú…

-Eso fue antes de que… -empezó a decir, molesto, más no continuó.

Loki frenó sus palabras con torpeza y vergüenza, y recuperando la compostura volvió su cabeza de nuevo al frente, irguiéndose, regañándose a sí mismo.

-¿Antes de que…?

-No vendrás. No es una opción.

Loki estaba cansado y a la vez fascinado con el ímpetu de aquella chica en combatir y en arremeter contra todo lo que éste decía.

-¿Y para que me has traído?

Esa fue una pregunta dura y demasiado brusca, pero era tarde cuando Slevin se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho. Sabía que si Loki la había llevado con él era en parte porque ella se lo había suplicado internamente, deseando permanecer a su lado. También sabía que tanto ella como Loki estaban fuertemente vinculados por un poderoso cúmulo de emociones que ambos compartían de manera intensa. A veces hasta podían sentirlo fluir, verlo iluminarse como una luz en el interior de sus cuerpos. Tales eran esas emociones que ambos sospechaban que podían haberse confundido con algo tan difícil de comprender y tan peligroso como el amor; y eso aterraba a Loki. Él se había dejado llevar, la había prometido que la sacaría de allí, y que nunca volvería a dejar que se sintiera de nuevo como un animal enjaulado. Pero él no sabía si podría cumplir aquello, aunque de una cosa sí estaba seguro. No la harían daño.

-Prometí que te sacaría –dijo con pesar, y Slevin sintió como se le aferraba un fuerte nudo en el estómago-. Y así lo he hecho.

Slevin respiró con fuerza. No pensaba renunciar a su promesa, y haría lo necesario por cambiar su opinión con respecto a aquel asunto.

-¿Y que se supone que debo hacer?, ¿quedarme aquí a esperar? –Preguntó cruzándose de brazos-. ¿A esperar qué, por cierto? –Slevin se encogió de hombros-. ¿Vais a destruir la tierra?

-No lo sé.

Slevin frunció el ceño, confundida.

-¿Cómo que no lo sabes? –preguntó, con voz más calmada, pero con el desconcierto acompañando cada una de sus palabras.

Loki cerró los ojos con fuerza, pues aquellos recuerdos se empeñaban en volver, una vez más. Dio gracias a estar de espaldas a ella, y una vez lo hubo hecho, no pudo evitar que las imágenes le golpearan como lo habían hecho tantas veces. Él, soltándose de la mano de su hermano, del agarre firme de su falso padre, dejándose caer, olvidado en el vacío. Aquello no había sido un loco plan de escape, ni un salto destinado a esperar encontrarse en algún otro reino en el que cobijarse; no. Aquello había sido un simple y desafortunado intento de suicidio. El dolor que experimentó en aquel momento antes de dejarse caer a su suerte le inundó el pecho, sintiéndose como veneno corriendo por sus venas, fluyendo amarga y dolorosamente a través de él. Había caído ante el enclave de los chitauri en un desagradable y cruel giro del destino, y había estado cautivo, como un extraño ser hasta que pudo demostrar su utilidad. Lo habían torturado, no solo físicamente, hasta el punto de morir de hambre, jugando con él, provocándole un profundo e incesante dolor señalado en lo más profundo de su mente. Si únicamente hubiera sido aquello…

Lo torturaron psicológicamente hasta lo inhumano, los impensable, jugando con él como una simple marioneta, hasta el punto de volverle completamente loco en su desesperación, suplicando incluso la muerte. Cuando fue enviado allí, a la Tierra, la degradación era notable en su rostro, demacrado y asustado. Tal y como se sentía ahora.

-¿Loki?

La oyó cerca, demasiado, y sintió como su mano intentaba llegar a rozarle el hombro. Se volvió de forma brusca y agarró su mano con fuerza antes de que ella lograra tocarle con la punta de sus finos y gastados dedos.

-¡No te atrevas a mirar ahí! –dijo mientras apretaba su muñeca con fuerza, tal vez demasiada-. ¡Te dije que nunca leyeras mis pensamientos!

Ella no forcejeó, prefirió mantenerse allí, firme, apretando los dientes y aguantando el dolor que empezaba a volverse difícil de contener. La fiera mirada de Loki y su agitada respiración le daban una apariencia de demencia animal que la habría asustado de no ser porque ella misma la había contemplado antes en aquellos mismos ojos. Ya sabía lo que se escondía tras ella. Acababa de verlo. Su muñeca empezaba a dolerle con tal intensidad que cuando Loki se la soltó al ver la expresión en su rostro pensó que estaba a punto de fracturarse.

Le dio la espalda, de nuevo, y allí permaneció, sin decir nada más. Ella no estaba enfadada, ni mucho menos. Sentía dolor, un dolor penetrante, antinatural. No era por u muñeca, enrojecida, sino por lo que había visto y sentido en el interior de Loki. Este se mantuvo estático en su sitio, implorando por saber cómo actuar, controlar sus emociones y evitar los esporádicos movimientos de su abdomen al verse forzado a respirar entrecortadamente. Aquella desoladora sensación lo hacía sentir completamente solo, vacío. Y en aquello se encontraba pensando cuando sintió que unos delgados brazos rodeaban su pequeña figura, aferrándose con delicada decisión en torno a ella. Con indecisión y miedo apoyó la cabeza en su espalda, y sintió como este exhalaba un hondo suspiro. Se volvió hacia ella, sin romper el contacto con sus menudos brazos, que rodeaban su fina cintura con facilidad, girando en torno a ellos y plantándose frente a ella, cabizbajo. Sus ojos eran tristes, y el sufrimiento se reflejaba con claridad, al igual que la mirada de Slevin perdida en ellos, compasiva. Le soltó, y por un momento el pensó que la había perdido. Un loco y obsesivo pensamiento que había crecido en él con el tiempo, desde niño, acostumbrado a creer ser siempre una decepción para las personas que realmente le importaban. Y así había sido.

Pero ella permaneció allí, alzando sus débiles manos hasta su rostro, acunándolo entre ellas. Se preguntó si podía besarlo, porque nada la apetecía más en aquel momento, pero no sabía si aquello estaría bien. Se preguntó si él lo permitiría. Él la había besado, pero desconocía si aquello había sido una acción pensada para ser repetida, o si únicamente se había realizado con la intención de ser un acto fortuito de descontrol entre dos seres que veían imposible resistir aquella conexión tan intensa entre ambos. Ella desde luego estaba deseándolo. ¿Qué más podía hacer cuando él la miraba de aquella forma, con aquellos ojos tristes de niño perdido?

Él suspiró al tiempo que cerraba los ojos, incapaz de contenerse. Ella se aproximó, con calma, hasta estar a la altura de su cuello. Y entonces se dio cuenta de que era demasiado pequeña. No solo para besarle, el cual había sido su propósito, si no tal vez para él en su totalidad. No estaba a su alcance, y mucho menos a su altura. Él era un dios asgardiano, príncipe de un reino y legítimo rey de otro mucho más lejano y oscuro. Y ella, insignificante a la vez que poderosa no era más que una insignificante criatura –como él mismo la había denominado- incapaz de controlar un poder que se la había concedido sin ganarlo o merecerlo. No era más que una bomba de relojería. Ella no podía besarlo, y eso la hizo comprender que no estaba destinada a ello. Ella no era suficiente.

-No sé qué va a suceder hoy –dijo él abriendo los ojos, clavándolos en ella-. Pero quiero que te quedes aquí.

Slevin suspiró, intentando buscar otra forma de hacerle cambiar de opinión.

-Mantendré el vínculo abierto.

-No -Loki alcanzó las manos de ella sobre sus mejillas y las apartó, de nuevo sujetándolas con delicadeza, alzadas con las suyas. Su mirada era fría, condescendiente, y llena de indiferencia-. Quiero que lo cierres, ahora mismo.

Se deshizo de ella, soltándose de su agarre y dándole la espalda, restándole importancia. Caminó grácilmente, agarrando el cetro con fuerza y encaminándose hacia donde sus sirvientes cargaban el artefacto. Slevin abrió la boca, preparada para replicar, pero se encontraba demasiado confundida, y de sus labios no salieron más que retazos de frases descompuestas y difusas, inentendibles. Pestañeó varias veces mientras le veía caminar por la amplia sala de metal, llegando hasta la nave donde cargaban el teseracto.

-¿Qué va a pasar? –Gritó, con el pánico haciéndose presente en su gastada voz, provocada por la incertidumbre y el no saber-. ¿Vas a dejarme? –quiso saber.

Le oía hablar a los demás, dando órdenes, ignorándola por completo. Sabía que la oía, y también sabía que hacía caso omiso a sus preguntas. Y ella, desesperada preguntó con perspicacia, formulando una pregunta trampa, esperando que reaccionara de aquella manera.

-¿Volveré a verte acaso?

Las órdenes de Loki cesaron, y su voz se apagó al instante, desvaneciéndose en el eco del amplio almacén, resonando en las inestables paredes metálicas. El único ruido provenía de los esclavos, que hablaban entre sí. Ninguna de las voces le pertenecía a él.

-¿Loki?

Slevin le llamó apenas con un grito ahogado, implorando una respuesta que rompiera aquel silencio.

-Nos vamos.

El resto del equipo subió a la nave, y ella pareció quedarse con los pies adheridos al suelo, con un ancla aferrada a sus tobillos hundida en el asfalto. Entonces corrió, como nunca lo había hecho hasta él, que estaba a punto de desaparecer por la gran puerta metálica hasta que le hubo agarrado del brazo derecho y tirado de él con desesperación.

-¡No puedes dejarme, tú no! –Loki mantuvo la mirada en el suelo, entristecido, intentando no volverse hacia ella mientras esta sostenía su brazo, zarandeándolo en un intento por conseguir que le devolviera la mirada-. ¡Creía que tenías un plan!

-Sí, pero tú no entrabas en él –dijo por primera vez en todo aquel tiempo-. No tenía planeada tu llegada.

-¿Pero si tenías planeado morir?

Loki tragó e inhaló con aspereza.

-No puedo garantizar tu seguridad.

-¡No me importa!

-¡Pero a mí sí! –Loki se volvió hacia ella, zafándose de su agarre y la miró directamente a los ojos, en silencio. Se humedeció los labios, nervioso, y la sujetó por los hombros-. Por última vez, Slevin, no sé qué va a suceder hoy. No sé que planean los chitauri, yo no puedo controlarlos, ya lo has visto. Necesito que te quedes aquí y que pase lo que pase no vengas a buscarme, ¿de acuerdo?

Ella lo observó, de manera complaciente, y a punto estuvo de obedecerle por contemplar aquellos ojos verdes que se lo suplicaban en un intento de detenerla. Era la primera vez que la llamaba por su nombre. Sin embargo, su semblante tranquilo pronto se tronó huraño y receloso; enfadado.

-¡No! –apartó las manos de él en un brusco movimiento y el retrocedió, sobresaltado y confundido.

-Slevin, escucha… -le pidió con calma, alzando las manos en un intento de sosegar su alterado carácter, pero ella no le dejó.

-¡No! –repitió ella, acallándole-. ¡Puede que a ti te de igual dejarme pero yo hice la promesa de que no te dejaría y pienso cumplirla!

Slevin le sostuvo la mirada, firme y decidida, dispuesta a subir a la fuerza a aquella nave si hacía falta con tal de luchar en su nombre. Puede que fuera pequeña, insignificante, y un auténtico peligro a la hora de usar sus cualidades en combate; pero si aquello le ayudaba a ganarse el derecho a permanecer a su lado lo haría. Sí, era demasiado _bajita _para él, y desde luego no estaba hecha para merecer las atenciones de un dios, pero sí podía ofrecerle su predisposición a permanecer a su lado, protegiendo su integridad, si así se ganaba el más mínimo gesto de afecto y simpatía por su parte. Estaba dispuesta a todo, hasta arrasar su propio planeta. Y todo era por él.

Loki hizo un ademán con la cabeza, como si no fuera capaz de comprenderla. Con el ceño fruncido, con lo que parecía desconcierto y enfado mezclados en una mueca de incomprensión avanzó dos pasos hacia ella, aparentemente con la intención de formular una pregunta que explicara su comportamiento. Pero no lo hizo. Encontrándose a un paso de ella dejó caer el bastón al suelo, sosteniendo el rostro de ella entre sus manos la hizo ponerse de puntillas, e inclinando la cabeza lo suficiente para poder encontrar sus labios, la besó.

Era absolutamente increíble el gran esfuerzo que tenía que hacer para poder besarla, aun alzándola de puntillas necesitaba agacharse, y eso le gustaba. Le encantaba. Por algún extraño motivo le volvía loco, y le provocaba una indescriptible sensación de hormigueo en el estómago al notar lo increíblemente pequeña que ella era. Sus manos se sujetaban a sus antebrazos, apoyándose para no perder el equilibrio. La besaba con vehemencia e intensidad, deseando poder retenerla con él, aun sabiendo que aquello no podría ser, y que debería dejarla por su propia seguridad, acrecentando el ímpetu con el que sus labios demandaban la necesidad de retenerla entre sus brazos. Rodeó su pequeño cuerpo con un solo brazo, alzándola con sobrehumana facilidad hasta que ella pudo estar a una altura desde la cual besarle no le resultara ningún esfuerzo. Sus pies colgaban en el aire, y sus labios danzaban una y otra vez un vals de despedida. Sabía que aquello era un adiós, y el amargo sentimiento de abandono se apoderó de ella. Lo necesitaba; y ahora entendía por qué él había querido oponerse a aquello desde un primer momento.

Era doloroso, tanto que aun estando entre sus brazos le echaba de menos.

Él se apartó, como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos, respirando entrecortadamente, meditando acerca de algo que le carcomía por dentro. Quería hacerlo, pero su interior le decía que no lo hiciera; sin embargo su necesidad de mantener la esperanza de un futuro era superior a todo aquello.

-Escúchame –le pidió en un susurro, jadeante, exhalando en un suspiro su última esperanza, preparándola y advirtiéndola de que debía prestar atención, acunando de nuevo su rostro entre sus manos, posándola en el suelo-. Si llega el momento en que deba regresar, puedes venir conmigo. Eres libre de tomar esa decisión.

Slevin le miró, sin comprender, y el rogó que fuera capaz de hacerlo. Se agachó a recoger el cetro, y por una última vez se inclinó hacia ella, confiándole un dulce beso en sus labios por última vez.

Ella no abrió los ojos mientras le escuchaba marchar, sus paso alejándose de ella. Y mientras se cerraba la puerta ella vio lo que en la mente de Loki se proyectaba. Su deseo de que ella aceptara ir con él, y las suplicas que imploraba con el deseo de que ella no se viera obligada a tomar esa decisión.

[…]

Los guardias le liberaron de las cadenas y lo dejaron dentro. Él no se resistió, de hecho, entró con rapidez y seguridad, con un espectacular despliegue de elegancia principesca. Esperó a que cerraran la celda tras él, esperando escuchar sus pasos desapareciendo de allí. Una sala luminosa, amueblada para un prisionero como él. No pudo evitar sonreír al echar un vistazo a su alrededor. El último guardia abandonó la sala, creyendo ver la sonrisa de un loco. Nada más lejano a la realidad.

-Veo que tomaste una decisión –habló a la gran sala vacía-. Y también que tus habilidades han mejorado.

El eco de su voz fue lo único que escuchó, y por un instante tuvo miedo de haberse vuelto loco.

-¿Sigues denominando ciencia a tus artes mágicas? –preguntó a la habitación, esperando realmente no haber perdido la cabeza por completo al haber sido sus pies arrancados del suelo de Midgard.

Y esta vez obtuvo su respuesta.

-Sigue siendo ciencia –respondió la habitación, y él sonrió-. Manipular la percepción visual de los seres de en rededor es un término científico –argumentó la voz-. Digo seres porque tu hermano no fue capaz de verme cuando sujeté el teseracto.

Y entonces se hizo visible ante él, tranquila. Como la primera vez que había ido a visitarle a su celda. Sonriente.

-Tantos años encerrada, ansiando la libertad para introducirte voluntariamente en otra no mucho más diferente.

-Ésta es la más cómoda en la que he estado –comentó echando un vistazo a la habitación.

-¿Vienes en busca de compañía?

Ella sonrió, pudiendo percibir el tono dulce en sus burlescas palabras.

-No he venido a suplicar tu amor –aseguró ella-. Solo a ofrecerte él mío.

Loki exhibió una sutil sonrisa que delineó sus labios, contemplándola con sosegada inocencia.

-Eres ciertamente una criatura fascinante –susurró mientras acariciaba su mejilla con el dorso de la mano, como si acariciara a un animal exquisito. Feroz y delicado.

-¿Algún día me pondrás un nombre? –preguntó ella, riendo con suavidad.

Él se acercó a ella, clavando sus brillantes ojos verdes, ahora más que nunca, en la midgardiana. En la mutante. En la criatura que la raza humana había querido encerrar en una oscura habitación para siempre, lejos de la mirada de los demás. Y ahora era solo suya.

-Mi amor –pronunció con claridad.

Y ese fue el nombre que recibió, y no recibiría ninguno más. Loki la besó por primera vez en la que serían muchas otras. A ella, la única persona capaz de comprenderle y compartir sus emociones. A ella, que había prometido permanecer con él, cumpliéndolo hasta lo inimaginable. A ella, imperceptible para los demás, confinada en aquel lugar.

A la oculta y entregada compañera de celda de Loki Laufeyson.

_**¡He tardado, ya lo sé! Iba a subir el capítulo ayer pero tuve el capítulo del 50 aniversario de Doctor Who y bueno, os podéis imaginar. He tardado también porque aun no he visto "Thor: the dark world",y sospecho que mi historia podría anclarse a ella a partir de este capítulo. Estoy casi segura. Sin embargo ya barajo otras ideas en caso de que no resulte, por si a alguien le apeteciera leer más cosas mías. En fin, espero que os haya gustado este capítulo que tanto he tardado en escribir, pues no estaba muy segura con respecto a él.**_

_**Me despido ya. Como siempre, mil gracias por leer y por el bonus de comentar.**_

_**¡Hasta que nos leamos! **_


End file.
